Into the World of Kung Fu
by AnthroLover
Summary: An human is transported to the world of Kung Fu Panda. What will be of him in there? Will he fit in? will he make friends? And what secrets does he holds form the others? T rated, just for safety.
1. A Second Chance

**THis is a story based of on the work of Coneofwonders. I have his permission, so don't come saying that I stole his story. Enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

Pain. Fear. Misery. It was all Tyler could feel. It all consumed him, consumed his very being, and consumed him inside and out. It was all he knew since everyone found out, and now, more than ever. Then suddenly, it was all gone.

Tyler opened his eyes startled, and got up in a jump. He found himself in a snowy field. There was a tree nearby with thick layers of snow in its branches, and there was a gentle cold breeze blowing, but he felt no cold.

Tyler looked around, trying to pinpoint where exactly he was, but found no distinguishing features in any place. Then a voice called his attention.

"Tyler." The young man quickly turned around, and screamed in surprised.

It was someone in front of him, someone that he was sure that wasn't there before. But what shocked him was what this creature was.

It was a turtle!

Not a four legged turtle, it was what seemed something came out of TMNT! It had an elderly appearance, was holding a staff in its hand and had a large cloth tied in its shell. It looked at him with a calm and knowing smile, and wise and smart eyes.

It simply stood there staring at Tyler, as the poor human stared at it "W-w-what?... Who…?" he tried to say, and the turtle chuckled.

"Its okay." It said with a voice clearly male, "I'm not here to hurt you."

Tyler stared at it speechless. Sure, he was already somewhat used to strange things, but this was just too much! What was the point of it? He was dreaming? He had lost his mind? He was going to wake up in a sanatorium in a padded room with a straightjacket?

The turtle, as reading his mind, said "You believe I'm real?"

Tyler snapped out of it by the question, and looked at the turtle, unsure of what to answer. "I… huhh… I… don't know?"

The turtle seemed to approve this answer as he nodded "Oh, yes. Assuming that you don't know is the first step to really learn and discover. Is the most basic essence of achieving knowledge and wisdom."

Tyler stared at the turtle, and, as if gaining courage, he stepped in its direction and asked "Wha-who are you?" he corrected himself in the last moment, afraid that he could anger the mysterious turtle calling him a "what".

"My name is Oogway." It said with a calm voice "And I came here from far away for you."

Tyler looked at him, and remembered what was transpired a few moments ago "Did you… Did you saved me from them?"

IN this moment, Oogway's smile faded, and he looked down. The turtle sighed, and then said "No… I didn't, I wish I had, but I couldn't." he looked Tyler in the eyes "You didn't survived."

Those three words echoed in Tyler's head. They repeated over and over again until settling down. This… This was really possible? He was really dead? At first his mind denied the fact. But soon, he started to see truth in this. All the wounds he knew he had were all gone, and he was sure he was in a different place before being in an open field of snow. When he finally was able to admit to himself that it was truth, one kind of sadness installed in his heart.

So it was really it. It had really been his end, like they promised it would. They really got rid of him once and for all, like they had been trying. It was all over for him, and, in a strange way, he was thankful for it.

He raised his eyes, to look at the turtle "You came to take me to the afterlife?" he asked, starting to not think it was so strange a talking turtle anymore. If he was dead, then it made sense that this one was his guide, or his "death angel".

But the turtle opened a weak smile, and said "No. I'm here to give you a chance to live again."

Tyler's eyes widened when he heard that. Was this guy serious?

"But I must warm you." Said Oogway "That if you choose to come back, it won't be in the world you came to know, nor as the person you came to know yourself."

Tyler stared at him "I…" he tried to for words with the storm of emotions that was inside of him "I'll be a different person?"

"Yes, and no." said Oogway, making Tyler look strange at him "You will still be yourself, but at the same time, you will be completely different."

Okay, first it was like this guy was Leonardo or Raphael, but now, he was sounding more like master Splinter with his wise-fu way, letting the others confused about what he meant.

Oogway, once again, seemed to sense his confusion, and said "In the outside you will change, you will have a new face, but on the inside, on the soul, you will still the same." He said "All your memories, your feelings, your characteristics and abilities will still be there, making of you who you are."

Tyler looked at him and listened carefully. He got special attention on the words that the turtle said, and he felt some weight on his chest "So… You mean I'll still be-"

"Different." Completed the world before he could say, but Tyler knew what _he_ was going to say "So, they will still come after me?"

Oogway looked serious for a moment "There will be people who won't understand you, and people who will wish bad to you."

"Then why should I go back!?" he half-yelled in anger, tears perking from the sides of his eyes. "If it is all going to happen again, then why should I even bother going back to another miserable life?"

Oogway looked at him. "There is a destiny waiting for you." He said simply, Tyler scowled, he never believed in this thing of destiny, and that it was all just a big bunch of crap. "There will be people who will need you. There will be hardships in the way, but you may make friends."

"I had friends in my old life." Tyler said angered, remembering how they turned against him when the truth came to surface, but Oogway said "True friends. And you may find something else."

Tyler looked at him "What?" Oogway opened as smile as he answered "Happiness."

Tyler stared at him for a few seconds, and went to thinking. Of course, he and never been happy in his old life. Even before people find out, he would deep inside be frustrated. He never knew true happiness in his life, and he died without really knowing it.

Now, this turtle was offering him a chance of finding exactly it, of course, Tyler was still afraid and confused. What if the turtle was wrong? What if his new life would be as miserable as his old was? But… if he never tried, he would never really find out. Besides, what else he had to lose now?

He turned to Oogway, who was looking at him expectantly; Tyler took a deep breath, and said "I… I accept." He said with the most confident voice he could muster. Oogway smiled, and walked to him.

The turtle stood right in front of him, and said "Good luck, and remember: believe." Was all the turtle said before suddenly moving his staff and hitting Tyler right in the forehead. Hard.

Tyler screamed in surprised, and clutched his forehead

"You son of a..!" Tyler said, opening his eyes, only to find himself in a different place. He was now in a clearing in a forest of what seemed to be bamboo. He was sitting in soft grass, and looked around, with no sight of the turtle.

"Oogway?" he called, but got no answer, he still clutched his forehead with both hands. He noticed he was still wearing his gloves, light blur in color. He looked over himself, and discovered he was still with the same clothing, the same plain grey shirt, and the same long crimson pants. Except for his shoes, that now were gone, leaving his paws exposed…

PAWS!?

Tyler's heart skipped a bit as he examined again his feet. But instead of feet, he found out what seemed to be dogs' feet covered in white fur!

"What the heck!?" he said as he scrambled backwards, when he suddenly felt like he was sitting on something, something that his body didn't had. Holding his breath, he slowly got up, and slowly looked behind himself, and his fears confirmed.

"I have tail!" He exclaimed to no one in particular, as he looked to what seemed a long, fluffy and white tail of a fox. "I have a bleeding tail!" he said, running after himself as if to grab the new alien appendage.

When he raised his hands, he now noticed that his hands had also changed, now they had one less finger! Leaving him with only four fingers in each hand. "W-what..?" and only in this moment, he noticed that he could see his own snout!

Looking frantically to the sides, he sighted a small puddle of water. He ran over it, and knelt in front of it, looking at his own reflection, and his heart almost jump out of his chest.

In the puddle, staring back at him, was a figure with a canine-like muzzle, two ears on the top of the head that now were pressed against it, and sharp teeth in its mouth. The head was covered in white fur, and his eyes where ruby-red.

Slowly, Tyler raised his shaking hand, only for the strange creature to do the same. And he touched his face, only to the creature do the same. Tyler felt a long muzzle, and pointed teeth at his own, now long, maw. He brought the other hand, and passed thin his whole face, form the tip of his snout to his ears, that pressed hard against his head.

"I…" he says, shaking "I turned into a fox!" He screamed to the skies. Yes, he had indeed turned into a white fox.

"W-what? How? Why?"

Tyler felt like he had actually gone to hell, like everyone said he would. If before he was a freak, now he was literally a monster, and would be chased by other humans in the moment he was sighted.

His panic soon became anger when he remembered of the one who did this to him "Oogway!" he growled in anger, and turning around he shouted to the woods "You think this is funny, you old bag of scales!?"

His voice echoed in the woods, but without an answer "This is part of the fun!? Ha ha, it was funny! Now turn me back!"

There was no answer though, just the gently rustling of the grass and bamboos at the wind. Tyler convinced himself that he was alone.

"Darn turtle." He cursed under his breath, as he turned around to find a way to… anywhere but there "When I get my hands in him I'm going to turn into a-" his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice "Hey, you!"

Feeling his heart sank, he raised his hands "Okay, okay, clam down! I mean no-" he said, turning around to look at the one whose voice belonged, and his eyes bulged when he saw.

In front of him was a rhinoceros, not a four legged one, but an anthropomorphic one! Standing in front of him with two legs, and his arms resting in the sides of his torso. He had grey skin and one big ivory horn, and he had a not amused face, almost angry. It was wearing a green colored body armor with red plates in his waist, tied with a studded belt and protections in his shoulders and wrists.

Okay, this was going to Ninja Turtles more and more as now an armored version of Rocksteady was standing in front of him.

For a moment, Tyler just stared at him, and then the rhino, clearly a male by his voice, said "You! White fox!" pointing straight at Tyler, that was only able to blink as he stared at the rhino as he continued.

"I see that you are here in this place, and heading for the place I'm going, I want to know if the place you are going is that same place, the same place I'm going!" he said, sounding very dramatic.

For a moment, Tyler's mind fluttered to the Krang, but soon he brought himself back, and, in middle of all his conflicting emotions, he said all he was able to come with: "What?"

"Are you going to the Valley of Peace?" the rhino asked more directly, think Tyler was thankful for. Though he had no idea of where or what was this "Valley of Peace".

"Well, I'm not heading for this valley." Tyler said carefully after finding his voice again "To be totally honest, I'm not sure where I'm going. I'm kind of lost."

The rhino evaluated him "So, you are lost means you have nowhere to go?" He asked, and Tyler answered "Yeah, kind of."

The rhino looked at him for a few moments, and said "You come to the Valley of Peace with me!"

Tyler was a bit taken back by this, and said "What?"

"I heard a lot about you foxes." Said the Rhino, walking in his direction "And you are said to be smart and very clever, able to put together the smartest and cleverest plans ever made, all too smart and clever!"

He looked at the Rhino for a few moments, unsure of what to say, the rhino now was less than three feet away from him and, despite they having almost the same weight, the rhino had clearly a much more developed building, this closeness, his size, and the expressions on his face was making Tyler very uneasy.

"I could really use someone like you." The rhino said, the way he said "use" made Tyler feel even more uneasy, but eh rhino continued "I could very well use someone like you to help me achieve my goals, by very imaginative ways to defeat enemies and punish all the ones that opposed me! So, what do you say?"

Tyler only stared at the rhino for a moment. This rhino sure could not be very friendly, and he probably was going to be even more if he gave him reasons, refusing his proposition, for instance. And again, he had really nowhere to go, and what could hurt having someone like him for companion?

"O-okay." He said simply "I have nothing else to do anyway."

The rhino then smiled "Then it's settled! From now on, you will be my partner, my helper, if you prefer. And I already have a first task to you: hel me get my revenge!"

Tyler looked at him, suddenly regretting his decision "Revenge?" the human-turned-fox asked, and the rhino said "Yes! With your mind helping me out, I'll finally exchange my revenge against that despicable being that is the most despicable! The despicable Dragon Warrior!"

"D-dragon warrior..?" Tyler said in fear. He was going to have to face a dragon!? Like, the colossal, fire-breathing thing? He suddenly was thinking that remaining dead would have been a good option.

"Now, I have the help I need to give the Dragon Warrior the end he deserves, an end that will go down in history, an end that they will talk about in all of China!"

"China?" asked Tyler, and the rhino said "Yes, of course! After all we are in China."

WHAT!? HE WAS IN CHINA!? But what… how? Okay sent him to the other side of the world? But, if he was in China them why he was an fox? And why there was an rhino talking to him? and in perfect English instead of mandarin? He had a lot of questions about it.

But before he could say anything, or even get away, the rhino grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him along the way.

"Lets go! Now the Dragon Warrior will regret the day he messes up with Hundun! My revenge will descent upon him like a dawn of pain of a burning sun of misery, that will burn and hurt with misery… and pain!"

Tyler tried to catch up with the rhino, who now he guessed was called Hundun, and asked "Everybody in this Valley of Peace talks like you?" But then another question crossed his mind, and one more important "In this Valley, there are any humans?"

Hundun turned to him, looking confused "There are many creatures in there, there are bunnies, gooses, pigs, but I never saw any of those 'humans'. Actually, I don't ever heard about such creatures, what are they?"

Tyler stared at him for a few moments, before finally saying "Nothing important." He said simply, and Hundun simply shrugged and resumed walking and dragging Tyler by the arm as he said "Be prepared Dragon Warrior, because you will finally get what you deserve!"

Okay, things were now very, very strange to Tyler. This mysterious turtle had not oinly turned him into a white fox, but also had somehow teleported him to a strange and wicked version of China, that instead of humans there had anthropomorphic animals that speaked in plain English. And now, he was being dragged by an ferocious and possibly aggressive rhino to a valley to fight off a "Dragon Warrior", what in his opinion, seemed like a suicidal mission, and he seemed to have not really a choice in that matter as the rhino dragged him by the arm, holding strong, as if afraid the fox changed his mind and tried to run away.

As Hundun dragged him along, Tyler could just wonder to himself _What did I got myself into?_

* * *

**So is it. Tyler is into a new and strange world, and couping with his new appearence. What will be of him now? Stay tunned in this story to find out!**


	2. First Contact

**And, here is another chapter ^^ For all my watchers, thanks for your support, hope you like. And one more thing. This story will be half of a cross-over with another. But I'm not telling which one now. But you may discover, if you pay attention to the signs ;) Enjoy**

* * *

_In the Valley of Peace_

The day shone bright over the valley, casting a warm light over it as the sun approached the mid-day point, two figures walked across the street. One was an overweighed panda with black and white fur and round green eyes. He was well known for his skills at kung fu and for his bubbly personality. He was Po, the famous Dragon Warrior.

By his side walked one of his friends, that highly contrasted with him. He was thinner, and had long arms and were his same traditional clothes (that he seemed to never change) with a black face, hands and feet and yellow fur, very common for a golden laggur like him. He was one of the Furious Five, the comic relief of them, Master Monkey.

As they walked by many complimented them.

"Hey Po, nice evening!" a goat said

"For you too." The panda answered walking proudly

"Keep the good job up guys" said a goose passing by them, and Po answered "Only if you keep your's."

"Hey Po! As awesome as ever!" said a child bunny, and Po answered back "I do what I can."

"You love this, don't you?" said Monkey, smiling knowing to his panda friend, Po just answered "Well, why wouldn't I? I AM awesome."

Monkey chuckled as he rolled his eyes as Po kept talking "We have beat every single criminal that came into the valley with it's ugly face and sent them straight to Chor Gom. And I beat five more than you." He added the last part quickly, and Monkey turned to him.

"It was just one!"

"Five."

"One."

"Five."

"I had an eye for you all the time, it was just one!"

"You didn't saw when the one I hit landed in other four and knocked them out. Five!"

"Curious like you seems to forgot the ones I took out that almost hit you." Monkey said, and Po simply said "Yeah, yeah, sure." Suddenly he stopped when he felt a smell. "Humm, dad is making soup, lets pass by!"

Monkey saw Po run towards the restaurant, as he said to himself "I'm starting to think that he programs the patrol in the lunch hour just to eat in Mr. Ping's restaurant." And he went after the panda.

_Meanwhile_

Tyler was still having trouble to really coping with this whole new world. Firstly, he was meet by a humanoid rhino, and was dragged for him to find some "dragon warrior", and now, he was in a valley that was inhabited by other anthropomorphic animals.

He saw bunnies, gooses, pigs and goats all over the place, wearing clothes, buying and sealing things, talking to each other, doing all kinds of things humans would do. They all used clothes that seemed really like something an ancient Chinese would wear, and the houses really had a thing of "old China".

This for what Tyler could see, since Hundun kept dragging him by the arm when he stopped to see, and forced him to remain hidden in the shadows with him as they walked across the streets, as if someone would attack if they saw him.

"May I ask why we are being so furtive?" asked Tyler in a whisper, and Hundun answered "Because if I'm spotted the Dragon Warrior will know after me, and I'll be sent back to Chor Gom."

"Chor Gom?"

"Yeah, you know, the prison."

He was helping a criminal! It was it, like his life could not get anymore screwed! He was now going in a suicidal mission to help a criminal, and he probably was going to also be arrested for being accomplice!

"I need to get the Dragon Warrior by surprise, attacking suddenly like a seddun wave coming from a far sea of misery that will drag him like a torrent of pain and dishonor that will drag him for a long way of misery and pain! That panda will pay for all he did to me!"

"Panda?" asked Tyler "We weren't after a dragon?"

"No it's a panda!"

"But, you said you wanted me to help you with the 'Dragon Warrior'"

"The panda is the Dragon Warrior. Is the title he has, thought I wonder how he even got such a great title."

Tyler pondered over it. Well, at least he wasn't going to have to worry about being cooked alive by a flame-breath. Actually, pandas were known for being nice.

"So, were do you think we could find this panda?"

"We will start searching in the noddle shop of his father, the goose."

"A restaurant called "the goose"?"

"No!" Hundun said, starting to lose patient with the fox constant questioning "The goose is the owner of the noodle shop, the father of the Dragon Warrior!"

Tyler stared at the Rhino "So, let me get this straight: we are searching for a "dragon warrior" who is a panda and whose father is a goose, who owns a noodle shop?"

"Yes." Hundund said simply, as he dragged mike across the street, and into the entrance of a place with Chinese writing. Hundun pressed himself against the wall, and Tyler did the same, and Hundun then heard a voice that was well known for him.

"Dad, this new soup is amazing!" Po said slurping happily at the bow of soup, and the goose, Mr. Ping, smiled proudly "Oh, it's just a thing I did in my free time. I'll put it in the menu by tomorrow."

Hundun put his head discretly across the portal, and saw his hated enemy slurping at a bowl, seeming satisfied and content. The panda didn't knew the doom that was about to fall over him.

"There he is." Hundun snickered "The monster who ruined my life and took away everything I had."

Tyler gave a glance over, and saw three creatures, a goose with a noodle hat in his head, a golden colored monkey and a panda. A fat panda.

Tyler looked curiously at the bear. He didn't seemed what Hundun described. The rhino depicted him as a monster and a despicable being. But, the panda was overweighed, and had barely no muscle. Actually, his round face made Tyler remember of a teddy bear he had when a child.

"That is the Dragon Warrior?" asked Tyler "He need a diet."

Hundun ignored him "You take on the Monkey. The panda is mine!"

"What?"

"Dragon Warrior!" Hundun almost shouted, coming out of his hiding spot, and everyone turned to him, he stood in fighting stance "Be ready to have your doom!"

They just stared at the rhino "Really Hundun? In the time of the lunch?" asked the panda, seeming annoyed. This made Tyler wonder just how many times the rhino had tried to have his "revenge" already.

"Yeah, its time of the lunch! And my lunch will be the cold revenge served in a plate of satisfaction, seasoned with your pain and dishonor, and the misery and fear you will be feeling soon, and that will be seasoning my lunch!"

"Woah, Woah!" said the goose "Could you please fight outside? I just fixed the tables form the last time someone fought inside here!"

"And you be quiet!" screamed Hundun, making the goose yelp, and ran to hid in his kitchen. Po got up and looked to Hundun "Seriously, you already fought me many time. Why this time you would win?"

"Because this time, I have the help of a clever helper, who cleverness will help me! Fox!"

Tyler peered his head across the portal, and soon walked inside the place, letting everyone have a look at him "Hmm, hi." He said, quite unsure of what to do now. Po and Monkey looked at the fox, and the panda said "Hmm, hi… fox guy."

Fox guy? Seriously?

"Now, fox!" Hundun screamed as he ran to the panda, and tried to deliver a kick, only for Po to dodge and answer with a kick on his back. As Hundun and Po engaged in combat, Monkey turned to Tyler and adopted a fighting pose.

Tyler looked unsure to him, and then tired to pose like a boxer, making Monkey look strange at him. But the simian soon advanced against him, jumping over the fox. Tyler, acting by instinct, grabbed the simian by the torso and slammed him in the ground.

Oh! When did I learned to do that!? Tyler wondered himself as he saw the golden monkey in the ground. But the simian soon raised from the ground in a jump, and massaged his neck "Okay, you got skills." The primate said, as he adopted a new fighting pose.

While this, Hundund and Po were sparring, both landing blows on each other, and in a balanced fight. They could hit good blows on each other, and dodge to avoid the more damaging blows.

And for Tyler, he was able to dodge most of the attacks of the monkey. He was able to thank God for always having been quickly. He was even able to hit some punches in the primate's face, but none of them seemed to be doing real damage.

Tyler was starting to get worried, the simian seemed to have more stamina than him, and was clearly much more experienced in close combat. Tyler knew that he was not going able to dodge forever. He couldn't win. Unless…

_No!_ Tyler screamed on his own mind _I won't be doing this! Not here, not now! No matter the situation!_

Monkey noticed that suddenly the fox seemed to lose focus, and tried to use this chance, he jumped over, ready to grab the fox. But Tyler noticed his movement, and side stepped just intime for monkey fly straight through him, and accidently hit the wall face-first.

The sound of the hard smack made both Hundun and Po turn to see, and Tyler stared at the monkey with his face in the wall, almost like a bug in the glass. Suddenly the monkey fell back, landing in the ground, a crack in the wall where his face had hit it. He was out.

"Monkey!" called Po, Hundun used his distraction to kick him in the back. Po stumbled as Hundun started to assault him in a flurry of attacks, form punches to kicks, making the panda stumble back as he tried to dodge.

"Fox!" Hundun called as he beat the panda "Don't just stand there! Help me!" he said as he delivered a tornado kick in Po's face. Tyler stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to do now.

He didn't even had to go to them as Po stumbled in his direction. The panda saw him, and tried to land a punch on his face, but he was stunned, and wasn't able to punch right. Actually, Tyler was able, not only to dodge, but to grab Po's arm and redirect his punch, making the panda punch his own nose.

As the panda clutched his nose, Hundun approached him from behind, and grabbed the panda's head, and slamed it in the ground with such strength that it created a small crater. Tyler flinched a bit as the pnda went cold, and Hundun stood smiling.

The rhino turned to the fox, and said "You proved your usefulness fox." He said, sounding satisfied "For a moment I had my doubts, but you proved to be a good companion. Togheter, no one will be able to stop us!"

Suddenly a fridge his Hundun's head form behind, and he turned around to see Mr. Ping looking angrily at him "Stay away form my son, you brute!" the goose said, throwing more fridges against the Rhino.

Hundund roared in anger, and flew to the goose, knocking him inside. Tyler frowned when he heard the sound of breaking things and fighting inside of the restaurant, and then silence, save for the goose's voice, calling for help and threatening Hundun.

Soon the rhino came out, the goose under his arm, tied with rope, and some knives and more rope under his arm. The goose struggles like no tomorrow, and Hundun was laughing at him. Tyler almost didn't noticed that Monkey was waking up. The simian looked at them, and to the unconscious panda.

"Po." Monkey whispered to himself when he saw his fallen friend. The panda seemed beaten, but he was still breathing, what Monkey thanked heavens for. The fox was though, with Hundun he would not be able to beat them alone. He needed help. He needed to call the other Five!

Monkey got up, and started to slowly snicker to the exit, trying to make the less sound possible, but Hundun noticed him, and said "The monkey is trying to get away! Stop him!"

"Huh?" Tyler asked, as Monkey dashed across the portal, at the same time that Hundun grabbed Tyler, and threw him up the wall. Tyler screamed as he went up, and then fell down, landing right into Monkey.

Tyler groaned dazzled as he tried to realize what had just transpired. Soon he was threw off by the Monkey. Monkey shook his head, trying to regain his focus, and Tyler had just got up, and now he and Monkey were front to front.

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Monkey adopted fighting pose, only for Tyler react adopting one too. Tyler stared at the simian. He could see something in his eyes, it was anger, determination, but also, was that… worry?

Tyler's face softened as he looked at the primate, soon he lowered his fists, and then stepped out of his way, letting his path clear. Monkey stared at the fox for a moment, and then slowly started to walk pass him, without dropping his pose or letting his eyes out of him for a moment. Just when he had passed by him, he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

Tyler watched as the simian ran off _Probably he is just scared_ Tyler thought to himself, and then he remembered Hundun and the two other animals inside the noodle shop, and went inside.

He meet the goose struggling in the ground while Hundun tied up the panda. Hundun sunk the knives in the table in strategic positions as the panda laid in there, and now, he was tying up the panda's wrists and ankles to the hilt of each knive with rope.

Tyler arrived when he had just tied the last rope in Po's left ankle. And in this moment, the panda started to wake up "Huh… strange dream…" Then Po noticed he was tied up "Gah! It wasn't a dream!"

Hundun chuckled "No Po, it wasn't." he said, Po tried to yank his members free, but the ropes were strong and the knives had been sunk deep in the wood. "Hundun, you will never get away with this! You will be sent back to Chor Go-MMM!" Po was suddenly cut out when Hundun shoved an apple in his mouth, shutting it "You are too chatter, they already told you that?"

Tyler watched, and then he cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. Hundun looked at him "And, the Monkey?" Tyler said "He is not a problem anymore."

Hundun smiled even wider when he heard that "You heard that, panda?" he said, approaching his face from Po's "Seems like your friend wasn't match for mine!" and he laughed hard as Po struggled harder.

Tyler approached "Okay… I guess we csan go away now." All the eyes turned to him again, he was feeling nervous with this already "Ahem. I mean, you already defeated him, and so, we can both go our way, right?"

Hundun looked at him for two seconds, and then smiled, what make Tyler feel thankful for "Yeah, we did a good job here. With my skills combined with yours, no one will able to stop us! But before we leave, there is one last thing I need you to do."

The tone of the rhino made a shiver run down Tyler's back, and the human-turned-fox looked at him "W-what?" Hundun then picked up one more knife, and handed it to Tyler as he said "Kill the Dragon Warrior."

Mr. Ping gasped, and Po would have too if his mouth wasn't gagged. Tyler just stared at the rhino, and then at the knife. "What?" he asked, too shocked to say anything else.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" asked Hundun annoyed "Kill the panda!"

Tyler looked at him, and at the tied up panda, who now was struggling more than ever, and even the goose said "Don't you dare touching my son!" Of course, Tyler had no intention of doing so.

"B-but why?" asked Tyler "You already defeated him."

"It is not enough!" said the rhino "He took everything from me! Sent me to jail, and he did me… this!" he said, picking up his horn, and removing it, revealing that his horn was actually broken, a thing that Tyler wasn't able to tell before.

Tyler stared at the rhino, sure, his missing horn was a bit strange, but was nothing serious, and with it in place, you couldn't even notice. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" asked Tyler carefully.

"No!" said Hundun "You will kill the Dragon Warrior, yes or no?" he demanded. Po was still trying to break free, but it was nearly impossible. And then Tyler asked "If you want so much him dead, why don't you kill him yourself?"

"Because I don't have your cleverness." The rhino said "I want you to use your clever mind to give him a painful end. A torture before his death that will inflict him the most painful pains that are the most unpleasant!"

The rhino was still offering the knife to Tyler, Mr. Ping said "No! Po!" Tyler turned to him, seeing the worry and despair in his face, and then looked at the panda, seeing that he was afraid.

Tyler's face hardened as he made his decision, he looked at the rhino in the eye, and said "No!"

"What!?" shouted Hundun, while Mr. Ping and Po both looked at the fox with widen eyes.

"You heard me! I'm not doing this!" Tyler said vehemently, suddenly much more brave. Hundun stared at him "But, why, you already helped me."

"Listen here!" Tyler snapped at the rhino, pointing his finger to his chest "They already called me a lot of things in my life!" Each word of Tyler was charged with will and perhaps even anger "But one thing. I'm not a murderer."

"B-but the Monkey." Said Hundun "You ended him!"

"No, I didn't."

"But you said he was no longer a problem."

"I let him go way."

"WHAT!?"

"He wanted to go, so I get out of his way and let him leave."

"Why… You… You idiot! He will bring the Furious Five! I'll be sent back to jail!" Hundun snapped, Tyler stared at him with stone features "Good, you should never had get out of there, anyways."

Hundun would have punished the fox, but he was far too worried, he needed to get out of there before the Five arrived, but he needed the panda killed before this. He sighed deep. "Okay, since you don't want to have your hands dirty doing what you have to do that will dirty them, them I have to do myself what will dirty my hands, leaving my hands dirty!"

And with that said, Hundun turned to Po, with the knife in his hands, Po's eyes widened in fear. But, before the rhino could do anything, Tyler suddenly jumped over him, took the knife from his hands, and pushed him back.

When Hundun recovered, he saw Tyler looking at him with the knive in his hand "If you want the panda, you will have to go over me!" he nearly shouted, startling everyone.

Hundun took a few seconds to recover, and then he said "You dare betraying me? My father always said to never trust a fox!"

Tyler didn't moved, he stood there in fighting pose with the knife in his hand. If what the rhino said was true, so soon the simian would come back with back up. Tyler had to hang there until they arrived. He had to gain time.

"You said the panda ruined your life." Tyler said "How exactly he did this?"

Hundun was surprised by this sudden question, but did not let it show. "You want to know how this creature destroyed my life?" The rhino said "So I'll tell you how! When Tai Lung, the first criminal of Chor Gom escaped and came to destroy the Valley of Peace, the panda destroyed him!"

Tyler stared at the rhino for a few moments. He had heard it right?

"Wait, let me get this straight: you want to kill the panda because he defeated a dangerous criminal?"

"Tai Lung was the ONLY prisioner of Chor Gom at time!" Hundun said "After his defeat, Chor Gom was closed, and we all lost our jobs! After that, I lost my home, my wife, and all my money! So I came here to take my revenge! The panda, who I didn't knew was the Dragon Warrior at the time, teached me the secrets of kung fu, hoping it would make me give up of my revenge."

Tyler looked at the panda as Hundun continued "But, he only made me able to defeat him! But yet, somehow, he was able to defeat me! This was when I went back to Chor Gom, as prisioner!"

Tyler turned back to him. Did that rhino was for real?

"So, he tried to help you over come your anger and pain, and you pay backed him by trying to kill him?"

"This panda is the responsible for all my pain!" Hundun said "He defeated Tai Lung! He made me lose my job! He broke my horn! And he sent me to jail! He is the only responsible for all my misery!"

Tyler was now really angry at the rhino "It was really him?" Tyler asked, what got Hundun off guard. "What?"

"Lets remember what you said that the panda did. He saved this Valley from a dangerous criminal, he tried to help you becoming a better person despite you wanting to kill him, for me it doesn't seem like a bad person."

Hundun stared at him "You could have moved on with your life!" said Tyler accusingly "You could have let go and moved forward! Found a new job, a new woman! You could have let the past behind! But you preferred to chain yourself to your anger, and you ended up in prision! If you think really well, you will discover that your life having went downhill is more your fault than his!"

Hundun had heard enough. He roared and charged against the fox. Tyler adopted a fighting pose, ready to defend himself. But in the moment Hundun went for him, a small green blur hit him in the face, making him be throw aside.

Tyler stared wide eyed at this, while the small green dot landed in the ground, revealing to be… a bug!?

Mantis looked at Hundun, who started to get up, and soon Tigress and Monkey arrived, all ready to fight. Hundun roared, and charged against them, and they all started fighting.

Tyler watched as the rhino fought the three other animals, and he was amazed of how Hundun was able to keep up with the three creatures. His attention was brought back by the panda's cries. He turned to see the black and white bear trying to free himself once again.

Po stopped when he saw the fox, still with the knife in his hand, looking at him. For a long moment, they just stared at each other, and Tyler decided that he needed to help. He moved forward, with the knife in hand, and Po's eyes widened in fear.

"Call down." Said Tyler assuring "I'll free you. I'll just cut the ropes." Po looked in his eyes, and he could be almost sure that the fox was telling the truth.

While this, Mantis jumped and gave Hundun a uppercut, while Monkey hit him in the face, and Tigress finalized with a kick, making him fall out cold. After staring at him for a second, Tigress turned around, to see Po tied to the table, and a fox very close to him, with a knife on his hand.

"Okay, let me just cut out those-" Tyler said, approaching the knife from the ropes, when suddenly he was grabbed by behind and pulled back. The knife flew from his hand, and he was face to face with a very angry tiger.

Before he knew, he was raised from the ground and slammed back in it. Tyler didn't knew how his ribs didn't broke form the impact, but he could understand why suddenly it all started to black out.

Tigress stared at the unconscious white fox in the ground. She surely had never saw him before, but it didn't mattered. It was just one more for Chor Gom. She turned to Po while the others rushed to him.

The panda looked around and tried to say something through the apple in his mouth.

"What?" asked Mantis, and Po tried to say again. It was only then that Tigress removed the apple from his mouth, letting him talk

"Thanks" was the first thing that left his mouth, and then "Tigress, you didn't needed to have done that to the fox guy!"

The three stared at him "Don't come to say that you had everything under control." Said Tigress "The fox could have killed you."

"No, he wasn't going to kill me!" Po said "The fox guy saved my life!"

The three animals stared at Po, and their gaze shifted to the unconscious fox in the ground.

* * *

**And this chapter ends. What will be of Tyler now? Will he be sent to Chor Gom? Will he been let free? Stay tunned to find out ;)**


	3. The Dungeons and Trust

**And here is else another chapter. Okay, fo rthe ones that left reviews in this let me just say that you are wrong. I did not stole the story. I had the permission of the author to rewrite Legend of the Kung Fu Phyton, and this is all. I did not stole this story, I have permission, besides, I changed significant events, so please, stop your aggressive reviews and I guess I'll have no problems with copyright since I have permission, as much as any other in thys site don't have.**

* * *

_Fear… Tiredness… Despair…_

_Tyler was running. Running with all his might. The snow was falling as he ran with all he could. As he ran for his life._

_His breath formed clouds of moist as the cold air came in contact with his hot and rapid breathing. He was tired, his legs were hurting, but he could not stop. He had to keep running, or they would reach him._

_Not much behind him, a mob of angry humans ran after him, armed with forks, torches and some even with guns. They shouted as they followed him, not too far behind._

_"Get him!"_

_"He is this way!"_

_"Don't let him escape!"_

_"Kill him! Kill the devil!"_

_Tyler could hear this and much more of angry shouts and curses as they went after him. They were angry beyond reason, and trying to talk would be completely useless. All Tyler was left to do was run for his life._

_He passed by many trees as the snow was becoming heavier, he could not stop now. Maybe the snow would make them give up the chase. He had to run!_

_The mob followed him across the old forest as the snow got heavier. They did not given up. Tyler somehow knew they would not. They would never let him escape alive._

_Tyler ran, until he was in front of an old bridge. It was made of wood, and seemed to have ice forming in the surface, it seemed that could drop at any moment. Behind it was a fall that would kill any human._

_"He is there!" called a man's voice behind Tyler, the mob was about to catch him!_

_The poor young man looked at the bridge. Between a fall that would probably kill him instantly and what the mob would probably do to him once they got him, he choose the fall._

_Tyler walked carefully, but quickly, across the bridge, not slipping in the ice forming in it, but hearing the cracking of the old wood under his feet._

_He could hear the mob approaching, they all shouting all kinds of curses to him._

_"Monster!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Abomination!"_

_"Spawn from Hell!"_

_Tyler could feel tears trickling down his eyes as he kept moving, suddenly, a fork almost hit him! Tyler jumped a bit and leaned in the rope of the edge of the bridge. This fork was just the first. More forks, torches and stones were thrown at him by the furious crowd._

_"Why are you doing this?" asked Tyler, tears flowing through his eyes "Just leave me alone, please! I'll never come back! I promise!"_

_"And let you out in the world? Not even in dreams!" shouted a man "Not after what you have done!"_

_"I didn't wanted!" said Tyler "It was an accident! I-I just lost control!"_

_But the crowd did not wanted to hear. Tyler suddenly felt the whole bridge shake. Looking back, his eyes widened in horror as he saw two man hitting the ropes of the bridge with axes. They were going to drop him for his death!_

_"No! Please!" Tyler begged, but they only hit the bridge more fiercely. Tyler turned around and started to run as fast as he could, almost slipping in the frost in the wood as it cracked under his feet, the angry shouts of the mob behind him._

_Suddenly, when he was about to reach the other side, the whole bridge shake violently as the ropes were cut by the men. Suddenly, the bridge came down under Tyler…_

"NO!" Tyler screamed as he shoot awake. His breathing was short and fast, and he could feel sweat in his skin, his eyes took sometime to adjust with the darkness of this place, and soon he found himself in some kind of stony room.

Looking around, he could see jail bars. He walked to them, and peeking outside, he could see a hallway with torches in the walls in regular spaces.

_I am in prison?_ Tyler asked himself, as he turned around wondering, and then, it all came back crashing at him. The turtle, his new appearance, the rhino, the restaurant, the panda…

Holding his breath, Tyler slowly looked down, to his feet, and meet in it's place two white, furry paws. This was more than enough for him to belive that everything he remembred was all too real.

"Damn it!" Tyler cursed to himself. He started walking around the cell, like an animal caged. His mind raced with many thoughts, all at once. Like, why did he get into that? Why didn't he simply accepted death and moved on? It would be far less strange and far easier than now being st7uck into a strange world with humanoid animals and now being in a jail cell.

What would be of him now? Would he go to judgement? Would he spent the rest of his second life in the "Chor Gom" that everybody talked about? This was really not what he wanted.

Tyler had a lot of worries right now, he had to do something. He knew that for helping out a dangerous criminal and almost helping him to commit murder, he would probably not being heard by anyone.

He was a complete strange in this new world, so he probably would not be able to count with anyone's sympathy or kindness.

What I they put him in the same cell as Hundun? What if they condemned him to death? Those questions popped in his head, and started haunting him more than the previous. Tyler was now becoming really desperate, he was having a hard time to think rationally right now. But he was able to think clearly enough to decide that he couldn't go to prison.

He had to do something.

_In the entrance of the Jade Palace's dungeon_

"Po, are you completely sure of this?" asked a small creature with white and red fur, a stripped tail and small hands with five fingers. This was Shifu, the master of the Jade Palace. And he was now looking straight at the panda known as the Dragon Warrior.

"Yeah! I was awake, I saw the whole scene!" said the panda, but a tall and slender avian came to his side saying "Didn't you said you hit your head? Maybe you have misunderstood what they said, or maybe you could have imagined everything."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Said Tigress. And Po turned to her "No! I'm sure! When Hundun told him to kill me the fox guy said 'not in a million years!', and when Hundun tried to kill me himself, the fox guy said 'you only get the panda over my dead body!'"

"He said that?" asked master Shifu "Exactly that?"

Po stopped for a moment, and said "Well, maybe not exactly with those words." Master Shifu raised an eyebrow "But it was around this! You have to believe, if it wasn't for the fox guy I would not be alive!"

There was a second of silence, then Monkey spoke "The guy could have fought me when I was going to call for help, but instead he let me go."

"Maybe he thought you were running away and would not come back." Said Tigress, and then was Viper's turn "Yeah, but he could have killed Po or let Hundun do it. Instead he protected him."

"And what about when he was going to stab Po with the knife?" asked the tiger, and Po said "Tigress, for the fifth time, he was going to cut the ropes and set me free!"

"How are you sure?"

"Because he told me." Said po, and Tigress only looked at him, not believing it at all "Besides, if he really wanted me dead he would have done what Hundun said, or would have let him kill me."

"And he could have fought me and give Hundun time to kill Po, but he let me get away." Said Monkey "And the guy can fight well."

"Maybe he is really a good person." Said Viper, and Shifu said "That is up to me to evaluate. Po, Monkey, Tigress, you come with me. Let's see this fox." And the red panda walked iin direction to the dungeon, and the three warriors followed him.

They walked across the cells into the dungeon, until arriving in front of one, inside of it, leaning against the wall, was the white fox. They stood in front of it for a few seconds, before the fox raised his head and looked at them with his red, smart eyes.

He stared at them silently for a few moments, and Po said "Hi.", Tyler looked at him, and raised his hand, as a form of compliment. Then Shifu spoke "Do you know why you're here, fox?"

Tyler stared at the small creature that resembled a raccoon, and said "Because I helped a dangerous criminal." His voice denoted no emotion, and he seemed to known very well the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes." Shifu said "You helped Hundun, a criminal that threatened the Jade Palace before. And for helping him, you could be sent to Chor Gom."

"The prison." Tyler said in a monotone tone

"Yes, the prison." Shifu continued "But, for what the Dragon Warrior told me, when Hundun ordered you to kill him, you not only refused, but also prevented him from doing it himself."

Tyler looked intently at them, as the panda waved his hand to him smiling, but the monkey and the tiger seemed not to be as kind as him, and the small creature spoke again "In this, may I ask, if you were helping Hundun, then why you protected the Dragon Warrior?"

Tyler stared at the red panda straight in the eye, and said the same thing he said to the rhino "I'm not a murderer."

Shifu looked at the fox very intently when he said that, seeing his reactions, searching for any clue that the canine was lying. "But when Hundun tried to solve the matter with his own hands? You could have let him, but you stopped him."

Tyler was still staring blankly at him "There was someone helpless about to be killed." He answered "I just did what I thought right." He looked away "I guess it was my instinct."

Shifu heard very carefully his explanation, and so did the others. Tigress and Monkey were not taking his eyes out of the fox, but Po, looked around a moment when the fox said this. And his eyes caught something that made him take a double look.

"Huh, master Shifu…" Po started, but he was interrupted "Not now, panda." said the small master "But, if you are 'not a murderer' as you say, then why did you helped Hundun?"

Tyler sighed, and looked at the small creature in the other side of the bars "Because I had nothing else to do."

Shifu raised an eyebrow at the fox, and Po tried again "Master Shifu…" but was cut out a gain by an angry "shhh!"

"I… came from far." Tyler continued "I came from far from this place, and… I woke up in a place I didn't knew where was, and I was lost and scared." The fox was being careful to what to say, thinking it was better not make them believe as him being a liar or crazy.

"When I woke up, the rhino was the first living being I meet, and he came talking about wanting my help, and saying about revenge." Everyone was looking at the fox, except Po, who was looking at something else as he switched his gaze between it and the fox and his friends.

"Guys…" Po tried, but was completely ignored as the fox continued "I was alone, lost, and was scared of that rhino, so I accepted to come with him here, because I had really nothing else to do." Tyler's face became heavier "I didn't knew he was a criminal, nor that he wanted to kill someone. If I knew, I would rather stay on my own in a strange place than to stick out with him."

Shifu looked at the fox very intently during all his explanation, checking out all his body, his face and specially his eyes. Shifu was good in reading almost everyone, except for his own father, and as he knew that what the fox was saying was truth, he also knew that there was something the canine wasn't saying, something else.

"Guys…" tried Po again, and Shifu said "Not now, panda!" and he turned back to the fox, his hands behind his back "Fox, are you lying to me?" he asked almost ferociously, and Tyler stared back in his eyes "No." he said simply and coldly. They made a staring contest, Shifu's fierce eyes were locked with that red eyes, that were cold like the tundra.

After a few seconds, the red panda said "Okay. I believe your word, fox."

Tyler looked at him rather surprised, and also did Tigress and Monkey

"But master Shifu…" said Tigress "Are you sure this is wise?"

Shifu turned to his student "He really saved Po's life. So lets at least give him the benefit of doubt." Tyler looked at the red panda as the small creature spoke again "Now, go get the keys and lets open this cell.

"I guess there is no need." Said Po pointing at the cell door. Everyone looked at him, and then at what he was pointing, and their eyes widened.

The lock of the cell door was broke! It seemed to have been exploded by something, the things was broken, and there were rests of it across the ground. Everyone turned to him "You… did that?" asked Monkey, looking shocked at the fox.

Tyler only looked away, not saying a thing, and Shifu said "You was going to escape?" the fox sighed, and nodded "Why you didn't?" asked Po, and tigress said "Isn't it obvious, because we arrived before he could!"

"No." said Shifu "This has been done minutes before we entered." He said, looking intently at the destroyed lock "He could have escaped without us noticing. But he choose not to." And the red panda stared at the prisoner that was not so prisoner "But why?"

Tyler looked at him "Believe me. I really wanted to escape…"

**_Minutes ago…_**

_The lock now laid destroyed into the ground, broken into dozens of pieces. Tyler now could easily open the door as he adjusted his glove._

_He stepped out of the cell he was in, and found himself in some short of dungeon. Now he could escape. The path for freedom was right in front of him, ready to be taken, and he was eager to take it._

_He was going to get out of whatever place this was. He was going to enjoy the sun and run in the grass. He was going to take his own road, escaping this place, and… they were going after him._

_This made Tyler stop. If he escaped, they were going to search him as if he was an animal… no, an animal he already was, everyone, he was going to be hunted down as a criminal. Like before, everything was going to start again._

_Tyler looked to the open path that was his freedom. But… what was the use of escaping if he was going in the run again? What was the use of getting away if he was going to be hunted down again?_

_Tyler looked to the ground, and slowly he moved back to indie the cell, and closed the door. He walked to the wall and leaned against it._

_He was going to stay, he was going to try defending himself like any people would. Even if he failed and was sent to jail, at least he would not have to run anymore. This was his new life, and he was going to do it right, this time._

**_Now_**

Tyler raised his eyes, to look at the four creatures in front of him "You see, I have ran away of many things in my life." His tone was sincere "I ran away from my home, and that was how I ended up in the place Hundun found me."

"Running from what?" asked Po, but Tyler simply said "Of many things. I ran from my home, from people, from my life." His tone was become more serious at each word. He got up "I'm tired."

Everyone looked at him "I'm tired of running, of trying to escape, of having nowhere to go anymore. I'm tired of being a fugitive."

Tigress and master Shifu raised eyebrows at those words, the fox looked up and spoke "I don't want to run anymore."

Shifu looked very intently at the fox. Of course, he could be lying, but the fact was that he could have escaped but choose not to, and also, he saved Po's life. Of course, this could all be a great scheme to gain their trust and then stabbing them in the back. Shifu knew for his own experience that foxes could be deceiving.

But, looking in the fox' eyes, he could see sincerity, and some short of sadness, this was very unlikely for someone who was a criminal. Shifu then come to a decision. He sighed and said "You may come out, fox."

Tyler looked at him, along with all the masters, and walked to the door, and opened it, stepping outside, and saying "So… thank you for believing me." He said as he started walking away, passing by the masters without looking at them.

"So, nice to have you here." Said Po "We could have lunch together any time. Where can I find you?"

Tyler stopped, and looked over his shoulder. Po looked at him "You… don't have place to stay?" Tyler looked to the ground, and slowly shook his head. Po looked at him, and the fox smiled "I'll find something. Well, it was nice to knowing you… Dragon Warrior."

And the fox resumed walking away, and soon Po said "Wait!" Tyler turned to him, and the others masters looked at the panda as he stepped forward. "Yeah, you saved my life." Said the panda "And I guess that for honor I should repay you somehow."

Tyler raised an eyebrow to the panda, along with master Shifu, then Po said "So, as the Dragon Warrior, and one of the masters of the Jade Palace, I invite you to stay here until you find a place to live."

Tyler's eyes widened when he heard that. Was this panda serious?

"Po!" said Tigress as Shifu said "Panda!"

Po turned around, and said "Oh, come on guys! He has no place to stay, and I own him this! Honor isn't important?"

They went silent after this question. This was one of the rare occasions when Po really had a good point. In fact, the fox did a great thing for Po, even if deep inside it was only for interest, and Po had to repay him, in this case, by offering a place to stay.

Tigress pulled Po next to her "Po, may I remember you of the last ones you invited here for the Jade Palace?" she whispered urgently, remembering of the Ladies of Shade and of Taotie.

"I know, but this guy seems nice!"

"You thought the same thing of the dancers!"

"But he has nowhere to stay!"

"So had the dancers!"

"I agree with Po." Said Shifu, what made everyone stare at him.

"You… agree with me?" said Po incredulously, and Monkey said "The hell must have frozen."

"In fact, he did a great act for you, and you have to repay him. Soince he has nowhere to go, offering him a stay is an acceptable course of action." The small master said "But it doesn't mean that we will simply drop our guard to him." He added, loud enough for the fox to hear.

Tyler frowed a bit. People were still not trusting him.

"So it is it!" said Po happily "You can stay man! This is going to be good! You 'ill LOVE this place!"

Tyler eyed the panda, that for a moment sounded like an eight years old boy. He could feel some kind of warming in his heart, what was rare for him. Someone seemed to really like having him around, this didn't happened since… a long time "Well." Said the fox "I guess it will not hurt staying just for a couple days."

"Awesome!" said the panda "I'll show you everywhere!"

"Later." Said the small raccoon-like creature known as master Shifu "Now it is time for the training. Lets get going." He gestured to the exit, and soon the monkey and the tiger went off to it. The tiger, passing by him, said "I'll keep an eye in you. Try anything, and I'll break your legs!"

Tyler stared at the tiger as it walked off, Po by his side.

"Man, that tiger guy seems to really don't like me." Tyler said low for no one in particular "And he has some soft voice."

"It's okay." Said the panda "She is a bit hard, but she is a nice girl."

Tyler turned to him surprised "The trigger is a girl!?" he said, and Po nodded. Tyler looked at the feline that was walking away and back at the panda "Are you sure?"

Po nodded "Yeah pretty sure." He said "Don't worry about her, she doesn't turst even in the mailman, and he comes here by thirty years. She just need to get used to, fox guy, she is still getting used to me."

"I'd really like that everybody just quit calling me 'fox' or 'fox guy'" said Tyler, with a hint of anger, and Po said "Sorry, is that I don't know your name. By the way, I'm Po."

Tyler looked at him for a few moments, and said "I'm Tyler."

Po stared strange at him "Tyler? Is the first time I hear this. What kind of name is Tyler." The fox only stared back at him as he said "What kind of name is Po?"

"What is wrong with my name?"

"Nothing, really nothing, besides it remember of poop."

Po looked at him "Ouch."

"So, Shifu said it was time for the training."

"Oh yeah!" said the panda almost jumping "I have to go! Hey, you could come see us training!" he said, grabbing Tyler's arm "And then I can show you everything! Lets go!" and he pulled the fox arm, dragging him.

"I also would like people stop dragging me by the arm!" he said as Po pulled him away from the dungeon and in direction to the training hall.

Shifu stayed behind, and his gaze shifted to the destroyed lock. The red panda approached it, and carefully examined it.

It was made of one of the strongest metals in the province, and was very well made, it would take a lot of power to break it as it did, and that fox did it in mere minutes, and in a very mysterious way.

The lock seemed to have been exploded. Maybe the fox had used some short of explosive? But they had checked all his pockets, and they were all empty. They didn't checked inside his mouth or in his gloves, maybe there could be gunpowder in the gloves, or even in a step tooth or under his tongue.

But, the way the lock was broken was also very strange, it seemed to not only have been exploded, but seemed to have exploded like glass. There were shards of it in the ground, like you would expect from a glass that just broke. Metal did not break this way, and yet, everything was saying it had.

Shifu raised back, and looked to the place where once was the lock, and to the exit. How did this fox had broken the lock in such a way? Maybe a secrete technique? Could the fox be more powerful than he showed? Shifu wanted to know, and he was going to keep a very careful and watching eye over the canine.

* * *

**So, what are Tyler's secrets? How did he broke the lock? How will be his meeting with the other masters? Will Tigress not be so mean with him? Find out in the next chapter ^^**


End file.
